Tsureteitte (Take Me Away)
by Aika Hyuukari
Summary: Aku tidak ingin terus terbelenggu oleh ikatan dan kenyataan pahit ini. Tolong.. Seseorang! Ulukrkan tanganmu dan bawa aku pergi dari sini!


**Desclaimer** : Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle adalah milik CLAMP. Disini author hanya meminjam tokohnya saja. Kecuali Syaoran, dia mutlak milik author ^^ (gampar aja gapapa)

**Genre** : Drama, Angst, AU

**Warning** : Oneshoot fic. Merupakan fic pelampiasan author yang ditulis dengan tujuan menyampaikan perasaannya dalam makna tersirat sepanjang cerita, karena author hanya mampu mengutarakannya dalam bahasa verbal.

* * *

**TSURETEITTE**

(Take Me Away / Bawa Aku Pergi)

By: Aika Hyuukari

* * *

Disebuah pulau di ujung benua, Sakura, seorang gadis bermata emerald dengan rambut coklat yang terjuntai hingga bahunya, memulai kisahnya. Ia sangat suka menyendiri, baginya, sendirian terasa lebih damai. Ia tidak ingin terikat dengan siapapun, karena ia tahu, akan sangat menyakitkan bila itu terjadi. Ia harus takut akan melupakan atau terlupakan, menyakiti atau disakiti, kehilangan atau terhilang.

Begitu takutnya ia, sehingga ia melarikan diri, jauh dari pada pulau tempat asalnya. Ia menuju sebuah kastil kosong yang berada ditengah pulau terpencil yang baru saja ia singgahi. Pulau dan kastil itu jauh keramaian. Batu bata penyusun kastil itu sangat tua, terlihat dari arsitekturnya, kastil itu adalah peninggalan kerajaan abad pertengahan.

Baginya tak masalah, asalkan ia jauh dari siapapun, ia akan tinggal dalam kastil itu. Sakura mulai menyusun perabotan dan mencari persediaan makanan dari lingkungan sekitarnya yang berupa hutan dan laut.

Disana, Sakura tinggal sendirian, tapi itu tidak membuatnya menjadi dewa di pulau itu meskipun ia mampu melakukan segala kehendaknya. Setelah semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kelangsungan hidupnya telah ia peroleh, ia mengurung diri dalam kastil.

Hari berganti hari, Sakura telah melewati dua musim dingin. Terlalu lama ia berada dalam kastil, sehingga tanpa sadar ia terperangkap didalamnya. Kedua tangannya terbelenggu oleh rantai besi, dan semuanya terjadi diluar kesadarannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dibukanya tirai yang menutup jendela ruangan yang ia tempati tidur. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah yang ada, menyilaukan. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia melihat seekor burung kecil berwarna biru hinggap pada jendela yang baru saja dibukanya. Tatapan iri mulai merias wajahnya.

'Aku ingin keluar' pikirnya dalam hati. Niat hatinya untuk melihat lagi dunia yang pernah ditinggalkannya, sekali lagi menikmati secara langsung alam luar.

Bulatlah hatinya, lalu perlahan berjalan mendekati pintu keluar kastil. Tepat saat langkah pertamanya akan menginjak halaman depan pintu kastil, tubuhnya terdiam. Rantai yang membelenggu tangannya menghentikan langkahnya. Terlalu kuat cengkeraman rantai itu, membuat bekas yang jelas hingga menghambat aliran darahnya.

Sakura memberontak, ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekang yang membelenggunya. Tangannya membiru. Berhari-hari ia mencoba menarik-narik tangannya, ingin membuat rantai itu putus, atau setidaknya mengendur. Tapi sia-sia, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Dalam diam ia menangis, menjerit, dan terus memohon,  
'Tuhan, lepaskan aku dari belenggu ini. Dengar doaku, kiranya uluran tangan-Mu menjangkauku'

* * *

Hari demi hari ia menunggu datangnya seseorang yang akan mengulurkan tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari kastil itu. Dan sepanjang hari yang ia lalui, Sakura hanya menjalaninya dengan hati yang berharap penuh. Karena saat ini, ia benar-benar terperangkap dalam kastil yang sepenuhnya terkunci.

Benar memang, Sakura dapat makan, membersihkan diri dan istirahat karena rantai yang mengikatnya sangat panjang, sehingga memungkinkan ia untuk pergi keseluruh penjuru kastil. Namun, rantai itu tak cukup panjang untuk mencapai satu-satunya pintu keluar kastil yang berada didasar. Karena rantai itu terikat dari menara tertinggi kastil kemudian terarahkan langsung pada Sakura.

Tiga musim dingin berlalu. Sakura mulai lelah berharap. Mengingat persediaan makannya menipis dan keputusasaan menyelimuti hatinya. Hingga seseorang pemuda seumuran dengan Sakura, berambut coklat dengan mata serupa mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela kastil tempat Sakura berdiri dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu tampak mencari celah untuk memperjelas pandangannya dengan mencari celah untuk melihat. Sakura hanya berdiri disana di balik jendela.

"Tolong aku!" teriak Sakura dengan nada penuh harap. Ia mengulanginya berkali-kali, sementara pemuda itu tak dapat mendengarkan teriak Sakura akibat redaman kaca.

"Tolong aku!" Sakura masih mencoba memanggil pemuda itu. Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura, ia berbalik dan menjauhi kastil.

"Tunggu! Kumohon! Jangan pergi! Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini!" ratap Sakura seiring berlalunya pemuda tadi. Satu-satunya kesempatannya telah sirna.

* * *

Diluar dugaan, pemuda itu datang lagi dan terus datang setiap harinya ke kastil itu. Entah mengapa, hal itu telah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sakura untuk hanya mengamati pemuda itu tanpa mampu bertindak.

Ia kehilangan suaranya saat hari kesekian berteriak terlalu keras memanggil pemuda itu untuk meminta bantuan. Akhirnya ia hanya dapat terdiam, menantikan keajaiban datang. Namun aneh, tidak seperti hari-hari kemarin, pemuda itu datang untuk memeriksa daerah sekitar kastil dengan membawa alat berat untuk menghancur leburkan kastil.

Pemuda itu memberi perintah kepada bawahannya untuk meratakan kastil itu dengan tanah keesokan hari saja.

'Apa yang ia lakukan? Dari penilaianku, seharusnya ia hanyalah seorang arkeolog. Tapi mengapa, hari ini banyak sekali truk dan alat berat yang didatangkan?' batin Sakura

'Tunggu! Apakah dia seorang arsitek!? Jangan katakan bahwa kastil ini akan dihancurkan. Aku masih berada didalam sini, tidakkah kau mencoba untuk memeriksa kedalam kastil?' tanyanya dalam hati

Seketika itu Sakura berfikir untuk mencari jendela ber-kaca dua arah. Kaca yang memungkinkan seseorang dari dalam melihat keluar, dan seseorang dari luar melihat kedalam secara bersamaan.

Keberuntungan masih menyertainya. Ia menemukan kaca dua arah di lantai tiga kastil. Persiapan untuk mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu telah selesai. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali berfikir.

'Bisakah aku mempercayai dan menaruh harap pada orang yang baru saja kutemui? Yang nama, sifat dan kepribadiannya tidak kuketahui'

Sakura tertidur dengan pikiran yang masih terbayang akan hari esok. Akankan keinginannya untuk melihat dunia luar sekali lagi terwujud?

* * *

'Ah, Itu dia! Pemuda yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu' batin Sakura. Secepatnya ia berlari ke lantai tiga, tempat kaca dua arah itu berada. Ia menggedor-gedor jendela kaca itu, sempat ia berteriak kecil, namun suaranyanya tak mampu lagi untuk meraih siapapun.

Pemuda itu telah mempersiapkan proses penghancuran kastil.

"Lapor, komandan muda Syaoran! Persiapan telah selesai, kami menunggu perintah" lapor salah seorang bawahan pemuda yang dipanggilnya Syaoran itu. Sakura tersentak mendengarnya.

"Hancurkan kastil ini sekarang" perintah Syaoran tenang

"Baik komandan!"

Alat-alat berat terlah digerakkan. Sakura yang masih terperangkap tak henti-tentinya memukul-mukul jendela itu, bahkan ia memaksa suaranya untuk keluar lebih keras lagi.

"Syaoran! Hentikan!" teriak Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan kembali suaranya.

"Huh?" Syaoran mencari sumber suara itu. Diangkatnyalah kepalanya pada jendela kastil lantai tiga.

'Seorang gadis berada dalam kastil?' tanya Syaoran terkejut dalam hati

"Hentikan! Semuanya! Hentikan penghancuran!" perintah Syaoran dengan berteriak

* * *

**BLAM!**

* * *

Salah seorang bawahan Syaoran telah menghantam kastil itu dengan alat beratnya. Terlambat sudah. Seperempat bangunan kastil itu hancur. Syaoran berlari mendapati bawahannya.

"Kubilang hentikan! Tidakkan kau dengar!?" nadanya sedikit marah.

Syaoran berlari mendekati reruntuhan kastil itu, sementara seluruh bawahannya pergi meninggalkan komandannya, karena kontrak mereka berakhir apabila salah seorang dari mereka membuat kesalahan fatal.

'Gadis tadi . . . . apa dia baik-baik saja?' pikirnya cemas

"Kau mendengarku? Jawab aku!" kata Syaoran sambil mengelilingi, mencari gadis yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Namamu... Syaoran.., kan? Aku disini" rintih Sakura yang tertimpa puing-puing kastil.

"Iya, aku Syaoran. Kau siapa? Teruslah berbicara, agar aku menemukanmu " pinta Syaoran sambil terus mencari Sakura

"Aku Sakura, aku disini"

Sakura menggerakkan tangan kanannya, membuat batu kecil yang menimpa tangannya menggelinding. Syaoran menghampiri tempat batu tadi terjatuh. Mendapati tubuh Sakura yang sepenuhnya tertimpa puing-puing kastil, sedang kedua tangannya masih terbelenggu oleh rantai.

"T-tolong aku..." rintih Sakura

Sekejap, Syaoran menangis tanpa suara. Tubuhnya gemetar, ia jatuh berlutut dihadapan Sakura yang tersungkur dengan tangan terulur.

"A-aku... t-tidak bisa. Maaf" kata Syaoran

Detak jantung Sakura terasa terhenti. Tangannya yang telah terulur, tidak mendapatkan balasan yang setara.

"Kenapa? Kau akan membiarkanku terbunuh ditempat ini? Aku selalu berharap agar suatu hari nanti, aku dapat keluar dari tempat ini. Aku selalu berharap, kaulah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk meraih tanganku. Aku mengamatimu setiap hari dan percaya, kaulah harapanku"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku, Sakura" Syaoran melepaskan mantel cokelat yang membalutnya. Hal yang tak terduga terlihat didepan mata Sakura

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Bukan karena aku tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa" fakta bahwa Syaoran tidak memiliki tangan ditunjukkannya

"Tanganmu...? Tidak ada!?" Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ketanah tempat ia jatuh tersungkur.

Sakura dan Syaoran menangis, keduanya terisak, keduanya tersiksa.

"Jangan mati. Perjuangkanlah kedua tanganmu yang masih utuh itu, Sakura."

"Aku tidak akan mati, selama aku memiliki tujuan untuk tetap hidup. Jadi kumohon, keluarkan aku"

"Tanpa kedua tanganku, hasilku tak akan maksimal. Kau mungkin akan terluka. Tapi aku akan menyingkirkan puing-puing itu dengan kakiku. Dan sisanya, kuserahkan padamu. Apa itu tak apa?"

"Itu lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih, Syaoran"

Syaoran menyingkirkan satu per satu puing kastil yang menimbun Sakura dengan kakinya. Meskipun Syaoran tahu bahwa ia akan melukai Sakura karena gesekan puing, tapi Syaoran tetap bersikeras menolongnya, tergerak oleh kuatnya keinginan Sakura

Demikian pula Sakura, ia tahu benar, tubuhnya akan hancur, tapi kekuatan keinginannya tidak berubah. Ia ingin bebas, keluar dari semua jeratan yang telah membelenggunya.

"Aku menyelesaikan bagianku, Sakura" kata Syaoran bercucurkan keringat. Kakinya pun terdapat banyak goresan dalam

Sakura bangkit dari posisi semula. Punggungnya penuh luka akibat tergesek puing kastil. Ia masih belum sanggup menahan tubuhnya berdiri, tapi ia memaksa.

"Ya. Sekarang giliranku" senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Setelah ia berdiri tegak, dikumpulkannyalah seluruh kekuatannya. Ia mengerang, menarik tangannya yang terikat dengan rantai besi itu.

"Aaaaaaaaargh..!" pergelangan tangan Sakura membiru. Terlalu kuat ia menarik tangannya itu. Dan meskipun darah telah mengucur dari nadinya, ia tidak berhenti menariknya. Semakin kuat dan semakin kuat ia menarik tangannya itu.

**PATS! **

"Sakura! Tangan kirimu!" begitu terkejutnya Syaoran. Darah tercurah memenuhi tempat ia dan Sakura berdiri. Tangan kiri Sakura tak lagi pada tempatnya. Tangan kiri Sakura telah terputus, dari ujung jari hingga pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku hampir bebas, Syaoran. Jangan kuatir" kata Sakura yang masih mampu menghias bibirnya dengan senyuman.

"Berhenti! Bukan ini yang aku maksudkan! Sakura! Kubilang kau harus memperjuangkan kedua tanganmu!"

"Jika kebebasanku seharga pengorbanan tanganku, akan kubayar. Aku tidak ingin terus terikat, aku tidak ingin terus terbelenggu. Pahamilah itu. Sekian lama aku menantikan uluran tangan dari seseorang, sekian lama aku telah menanti seseorang untuk membawaku pergi"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengerang. Ia berteriak sekuat tenaga, menjerit sekuat tenaga, menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga.

**PATS!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu... menerima penderitaan yang sama sepertiku" kata Syaoran, menghentikan usaha Sakura dengan menyentuh tangan kanan Sakura menggunakan lehernya.

"Syaoran..."

"Jika sekuat itu keinginanmu untuk terlepas, ijinkan sisa tubuhku ini menolongmu, Sakura"

"Jangan! Deritaku bukanlah milikmu!"

Sakura menarik tangan kanannya dan Syaoran melilitkan rantai itu pada lehernya, mereka melakukannya secara bersamaan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa dalam diri mereka.

**KRAK!**

* * *

Rantai itu terputus. Begitu pula dengan tangan kanan Sakura.

Syaoran terjatuh dalam posisi terlentang, dan tubuh Sakura terlempar lalu menimpa Syaoran dalam posisi telungkup diatas tubuh Syaoran.

"Kau bebas, Sakura" bisik Syaoran tepat ditelinga Sakura yang berada didadanya

"Iya.. aku tahu, aku akan bebas" kata Sakura dengan nada puas yang lembut

* * *

'Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa terus menunggu seseorang yang datang untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan membawaku pergi. Tapi aku bisa, dengan sedikit pengorbanan, dengan sedikit rasa sakit, dengan perasaan sekuat ikatan rantai ini... Kekang apapun dapat aku putuskan'

"Terimakasih ... Syaoran"

Pada akhirnya, Sakura dan Syaoran tak sadarkan diri dalam posisi saling menindih. hingga fajar menyingsing, dan orang-orang berdatangan melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan penuh belas kasihan. Tapi, bagi orang-orang yang baru datang itu, kejadian tersebut sudah berlalu. Mereka hanyalah penonton yang sama sekali tak ambil bagian.

* * *

**The End**

Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini  
Terimakasih untuk waktunya, boleh dong klik 'review' button dibawah ^^

Review dari readers akan sangat membantu untuk perkembangan fic berikutnya

Arigato gozaimasu! ^^

**Aika Hyuukari**


End file.
